This invention relates to means for detachably mounting a protector on a corner of a work implement, such as a loader bucket, bulldozer blade or excavator bucket. The loader bucket, for example, comprises a pair of laterally spaced sidewalls having a forwardly disposed cutting edge secured therebetween. Each corner of the sidewall, adjacent to the cutting edge, is subjected to the highest rate of wear on the bucket and is oftentimes covered by a protector or router bit suitably pinned thereon.
In certain earthworking operations, it is further desirable to mount a hardened digging tooth on each corner of the bucket. A conventional digging tooth or tip is either welded at the corner of the bucket or releasably attached thereto by a plurality of bolts. The welded-on tooth cannot be replaced easily whereas the bolted-on tooth normally requires shear blocks or the like, integrated into the corner of the bucket, to alleviate shearing forces imposed on the bolts during bucket operation. Another disadvantage of the bolted-on tooth is that once it is removed, the mounting surface of the adapter therefor is subjected to wear and thus subsequent fit-up is adversely affected.